queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Killer Queen
thumb|300px Killer Queen (Reina Asesina) es una de las canciones más importantes del grupo, y fue la canción que de verdad llevó a Queen a la cima, (y después ''Bohemian Rhapsody''), alcanzando el segundo puesto en las listas británicas a comienzos de 1975. El sencillo pertenece al álbum ''Sheer Heart Attack''. Killer Queen presenta un perfecto cruze entre el pop y el music-hall. Freddie dijo que para escribirla tuvo influencia de The Beatles y de los Beach Boys. : Historia y grabación El proceso de creación de Killer Queen comenzó entre julio y septiembre de 1974, durante las sesiones de grabación de Sheer Heart Attack. Mercury compusó primero la letra y luego la música en un piano, y durante una entrevista con Melody Maker comentó esto sobre la canción: «Bueno, de hecho, escribí Killer Queen en una noche. No es por presumir, pero creo que es la canción que más encaja con el álbum. Sin embargo, canciones como The March of the Black Queen ''me tomaron siglos. Siento que en cada canción debo darlo todo, no ser autoindulgente, pero con ''Killer Queen sucedió que empecé a escribirla un sábado a la noche y a la mañana siguiente seguí trabajando y ya la tenía. Fue genial. Algunas canciones vienen solas, pero otras hay que buscarlas. Como banda, somos bastante particulares. No conocemos las medias tintas, y soy muy duro conmigo mismo. Si creo que una canción no es adecuada, entonces la descarto. Soy muy delicado y complicado, como esta canción». Fue grabada y producida en los estudios Rockfield en Gales. La mezcla estuvo a cargo de Roy Thomas Baker, quien superpuso las cintas para lograr el efecto campana del solo de Brian. Como había estado enfermo de hepatitis, primero se grabaron las partes correspondientes a los otros instrumentos y se agregó la guitarra al final. Para darle un sonido de vodevil se sobregrabó la parte del piano, que era marca Chapel, según el fotógrafo Peter Hince, quien acompañó a la banda. El primer verso de la canción cita una frase atribuida falsamente a María Antonieta: «Que coman pastel». La canción parece hablar sobre una mujer millonaria que se acuesta con varios hombres, otros dicen que se trata sobre una droga que rondaba por los años 70. Estructura canción comienza con una serie de chasquidos de dedos hasta que hace su aparición la voz de Freddie acompañada por unos acordes de piano. A los once segundos hacen su entrada los coros grabados por Brian y Roger y varios segundos más tarde, la batería. En el minuto 1:13 se escucha una escala descendente en el bajo eléctrico interpretada por Deacon. En el minuto 1:25 comienza el solo de guitarra, cuyo efecto de voces superpuestas puede apreciarse completamente unos segundos más tarde. Aproximadamente en el minuto 2:40, la canción comienza a disminuir la intensidad hasta finalizar por completo en el minuto 2:59. Sobre los complicados arreglos de esta canción, Ecos del Rock escribió: «Este tema marca un estilo con los arranques de guitarra de Brian May, las campanitas y algunos efectillos ... se merece todo el respeto para estar entre los grandes éxitos de la bandaí». En una entrevista en 2008 con la revista Q'', Brian declaró que: «Es una canción de pop perfecta y una de las mejores canciones de Freddie. Está bellamente construida y contiene uno de los solos de los que más orgulloso estoy». Freddie comentó durante una entrevista con ''NME que «la gente está acostumbrada al hard rock y a la música enérgica de Queen, este sencillo esperarías que cante Noel Coward. Es uno de esos sombreros de hongo no esperarías que Coward usara». John comentó en 1979 sobre el cambio en el estilo de la banda: «Tal vez el mayor factor que hizo que nuestra música se volviera menos pesada que en los comienzos fue el interés de Freddie por el piano, instrumento que usa como base para componer canciones regularmente. ''Liar'' se escribió en guitarra y posee un estilo cercano al hard rock, en oposición a Killer Queen. Freddie vive rodeado de muebles y decoración japonesa y pianos de cola, por lo que es normal que componga allí». Su letra cuenta la historia de una mujer de clase alta que trabaja como prostituta. Para desmentir los rumores que indicaban que la canción habla sobre Jacqueline Kennedy, el cantante dijo que: «sobre una mujer rica. Trato de decir que las personas como ella también pueden ser prostitutas, no hay que guiarse por los prejuicios. Ese es el tema de la canción, pero prefiero que la gente la escuche y que saque sus propias conclusiones». La referencia a las geishas en el verso Met a man from China went down to Geisha Minah («Conoció a un hombre de la China, se volvió una geisha») se debe a que el cantante admiraba profundamente a la cultura japonesa. Por su parte, la referencia a María Antonieta en el verso Let them eat cake, she says, just like Marie Antoinette («Déjalos comer pastel dice, como María Antonieta») se debe una leyenda que indica que esta Reina pronunció la frase después de escuchar que el pueblo francés le dijo que no tenían pan para saciar su hambre. Sin embargo, aquí se usa para indicar el alto precio que exige la prostituta. Lanzamiento como sencillo Killer Queen salió a la venta como sencillo por primera vez el once de octubre de 1974 en formato 7", con doble lado A, incluyendo a ''Flick of the Wrist'', una canción cuya melodía presenta complejos arreglos corales. En 1984 volvió a salir a la venta, con ''You're My Best Friend'' como lado B y en 1986 figuró como lado B del sencillo ''Who Wants To Live Forever''. La versión reeditada de 1988, en formato CD posee dos lados B: ''Flick Of The Wrist'' y ''Brighton Rock'', donde Freddie canta en falsete y Brian interpreta un solo de guitarra de casi un minuto de duración. En 1995, apareció como lado B del segundo CD del sencillo Heaven For Everyone. La carátula del sencillo que salió primero a la venta en el Reino Unido y en Francia consiste en una foto de los cuatro integrantes del grupo maquillados y vestidos de blanco sobre un fondo del mismo color. Se ve a Brian más alto que al resto y a Freddie cubriendo su cara con una parte de su traje, mientras que el título Killer Queen está escrito en verde. Una foto similar puede apreciarse en la portada interior del segundo álbum de estudio de la banda, Queen II. Otras versiones presentan la misma imagen que la portada de Sheer Heart Attack o la del sencillo Keep Yourself Alive. Sobre el lanzamiento de la canción, Freddie afirmó que: «Estamos muy orgullosos de esta canción. Era tan sólo uno de los temas que escribimos para el álbum, no fue compuesto para ser un sencillo. Simplemente, escribí unas cuantas canciones para Sheer Heart Attack y cuando acabé de escribirla y grabarla, descubrimos que era un sencillo muy potente. Realmente lo era. Por entonces, era algo muy impropio de Queen. Fue otro riesgo que asumimos, pero, ¿sabes?, cada riesgo que asumimos hasta entonces nos dio buenos resultados». Recepción de la crítica En términos generales, la canción recibió buena crítica. La crítica de Allmusic comentó: Killer Queen es la mejor incursión de Mercury en el campo del vodevil». Cris Jones, crítico de la BBC, dijo: «consiste en tres minutos de perfección». Dominique Leone, de Ground and Sky ''escribió: ''Killer Queen fue el primer éxito internacional de la banda .... La parte vocal se intensificó y la letra de Mercury es inteligente. Además, se vislumbra la primera aproximación al estilo vodevil ... que acompañaría a la banda hasta The Game en 1980". El sitio web especializado Prog Archives mencionó que: «letra poco importa en una canción tan buena como el mejor material de David Bowie, Elton John, Brian Wilson, Ray Davies o The Beatles. Las ambigüedades que expresa, los juegos de palabras y May, cuando araña las cuerdas de su guitarra durante el verso «''Playful as a pussy cat»'' («Juguetona como una gatita») son una verdadera delicia». Por su parte, la crítica de Sound on Sound comentó que «Freddie Mercury protagoniza canción como un cantante de rock experimentado y la música de fondo, aunque en ocasiones es muy complicada, es lo suficientemente fuerte y clara.» La revista Mojo destacó la participación de la guitarra de May en Killer Queen con la frase: «a la hepatitis sus intrincados arreglos con varias capas armónicas son brillantes». Killer Queen recibió varios premios. A su autor se le entregó el Premio Ivor Novello por el mejor sencillo y también el Premio Golden Lion en la misma categoría. Además, la revista Record Mirror le otorgó el segundo premio al sencillo del año en 1975. En 2005, la radio australiana Triple M elaboró una lista de las canciones más transmitidas en dicho año, y la canción fue ubicada en el puesto 809 de la misma. El uno de noviembre de 1974 recibió el Disco de Plata otorgado por la British Phonographic Industry en el Reino Unido. Actuaciones en vivo La canción fue interpretada regularmente entre 1974 y 1981 como parte de un popurrí. En 1974-75, la canción se tocó después de ''In the Lap of the Gods'', y en 1975-76, la canción siguió a Bohemian Rhapsody. En 1984 y 1985, durante The Works Tour, fue reintroducida en un popurrí siguiendo una versión truncada de ''Somebody to Love''. El tercer verso y el coro de la canción nunca fueron interpretados en vivo. Vídeo promocional El video promocional de Killer Queen se filmó a finales de 1973 en los estudios Rockfield en Gales y fue transmitido por televisión por primera vez en el programa Top of the Pops el ventisiete de diciembre de 1974. En él, se puede ver a los miembros de la banda interpretando la canción en un estudio lleno de luces y humo. Pueden apreciarse planos tomados desde diversas angulaciones, un plano detalle de las manos de Brian y John tocando sus instrumentos, primeros planos de la cara de Freddie y planos medios de Roger tocando la batería. Impacto cultural En 2002, el comediante inglés Ben Elton, en colaboración con May y Taylor, compuso un musical basado en canciones de Queen, titulado We Will Rock You y estrenado en el Dominion Theatre de Londres. Su producción estuvo a cargo de Robert De Niro y más tarde se extendió a Madrid y Barcelona en España; Australia, Alemania, Austria, Japón, Corea del Sur, Rusia, Nueva Zelanda, entre otras regiones. El musical describe una rebelión de adolescentes que desean escuchar rock en vez de la popular música pop generada por computadoras que existe en aquel mundo. Uno de los personajes malignos que controla la industria musical en la obra se llama ''Killer Queen'' y es interpretado por Brenda Edwards. Además, la canción es interpretada en el musical de Sean Bovim Queen at the Ballet, un tributo a Mercury en el cual los actores bailan y representan varias canciones de Queen. También figura en los videojuegos Guitar Hero, SingStar Queen, Rock Band y Rocksmith (Que se puede descargar). Killer Queen también aparece en el episodio de mismo nombre de Padre de Familia, en la cual una parte del argumento gira en torno al miedo que Stewie tiene a la portada del álbum News Of The World y de como Brian lo tortura con ella. En los créditos finales es cuando suena Killer Queen. Versiones de otros artistas Muchos artistas han hecho otras versiones de la canción, entre las cuales se cuenta la de Valensia. La banda de rock canadiense Sum 41 realizó una versión del sencillo para un álbum tributo llamado Killer Queen: A Tribute to Queen. El vocalista Deryck Whibley comentó que eligió la canción por considerarla «la mejor de Sheer Heart Attack»'' y agregó que fue grabada «en sólo cuatro días». Erik Paparazzi grabó otra versión del tema para su álbum ''Loser's Lounge tribute To Queen, lo mismo que la banda Travis. Muchas orquestas hicieron una versión de la canción, entre ellas la Orquesta Filarmónica Real. Entre la lista de artistas que han hecho una versión del tema se cuentan: Acoustic Rescue, Arid, Evil Wings, Stephen Lloyd, Penny Loaffers, Rivendel, Sugarbomb y Tourettes Lautrec. También recibe referencia en la saga de manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''como 'Killer Queen' (キラークイーン ''Kirākuīn), el cual es el Stand de Yoshikage Kira, apareciendo en Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira despertó su Stand cuando fue apuñalado con la Flecha creadora de Stands. Comentarios de Queen sobre la canción «La gente está acostumbrada al hard rock, a la música energética de Queen, pero con este single casi esperas que Noel Coward la cante. Es uno de esos sombreros de bolos, números de cinturones de liga negros - no es que Coward usara eso. (...) Es sobre una prostituta de clase alta. Trato de decir que las personas con clase también pueden ser putas. De eso se trata la canción, aunque yo preferiría que la gente le pusiera su interpretación, que le leyera lo que quisiera.» Freddie Mercury «Killer Queen fue el punto de inflexión. Era la canción que mejor resumía nuestro tipo de música, y un gran éxito, y lo necesitábamos desesperadamente como señal de que algo exitoso nos estaba sucediendo... Siempre fui muy feliz con esta canción. Todo el disco fue hecho de una manera muy artesanal. Todavía disfruto escuchándolo porque hay mucho que escuchar, pero nunca se desordena. Siempre hay espacio para que todas las pequeñas ideas salgan a la luz. Y por supuesto, me gusta el solo, con esa sección de tres partes, donde cada parte tiene su propia voz. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es Vintage Queen. La primera vez que oí a Freddie tocar esa canción, estaba tumbado en mi habitación en Rockfield estudio de grabación residencial en Gales, sintiéndome muy enfermo. Después de la primera gira americana de Queen, tuve hepatitis, y luego tuve problemas estomacales muy graves y me tuvieron que operar. Así que recuerdo estar tumbado ahí, escuchando a Freddie tocar esta gran canción y sintiéndome triste, porque pensé: 'Ni siquiera puedo levantarme de la cama para participar en esto. «Tal vez el grupo tenga que seguir sin mí. Nadie podía averiguar qué me pasaba. Pero luego fui al hospital y me curaron, gracias a Dios. Y cuando volví a salir, pudimos acabar con Killer Queen. Me dejaron algo de espacio y yo hice el solo. Tenía fuertes sentimientos sobre una de las partes de armonía en el coro, así que tuvimos otra oportunidad también.» Brian May Créditos * Escrita por: Freddie Mercury * Producida por: Queen y Roy Thomas Baker * Músicos: * Freddie Mercury: voz principal y coros, piano de cola, piano vertical y chasquidos de dedo * Brian May: guitarras y coros * John Deacon: bajo * Roger Taylor:' 'batería, triángulo, campanas de viento y coros : Duración: 2:59 Letra Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Sheer Heart Attack Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Absolute Greatest Categoría:Jewels Categoría:In Vision 2008 Categoría:Greatest Hits Categoría:Live Killers